Cruella De Vil (song)
"Cruella De Vil" is written by Mel Leven, is a song featured in the 1961 Disney-produced animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its live-action remake. In the film, it is written by Roger Radcliffe who had just finished the melody for the song and was inspired by Cruella's name to make the song about her. It was first performed by Bill Lee as the singing voice of Roger Radcliffe, a character from the movie. It has been re-recorded by Dr. John, Lalaine, Hayden Panettiere, and Selena Gomez for various releases in the DisneyMania album series. Additionally, The Mad Hatter sang the song in a game of Musical Chairs at Disneyland but instead changed a number of the "Cruella De Vil's" to "Alice De Vil" to criticize his friend. Lyrics Movie Version Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips The ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! This vampire bat This inhuman beast She ought to be locked up and never released The world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil (In some of them, the last two verses are repeated) In 102 Dalmatians, another version was sung: Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil Just hearing her name Used to make you feel ill Now suddenly she's drippin' with good will can this be Cruella De Vil A heartwarmin' laugh Instead of a scream she's practically human or so it would seem as playful as a puppy in the snow that's not the Cruella we know Oh, remember when she lived just to be rotten How she loved to frighten the little tots Who thought she could be kind Respectful and refined has the lady really changed her spots? oh lord Oooooh, Cruella De Vil Now check this out, you know what she gave up her bark but will she still bite What's wrong with this picture?, it doesn't look right unfortunately only time will tell If Cruella, I mean, Ella is from heaven or hell ooh yeah Selena Gomez's Version Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lips The ice in her stare All innocent children had better beware She's like a spider waiting for the kill Look out for Cruella De Vil Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh This vampire bat This inhumane beast She 'outta be locked up and never released This world was such a wholesome place until Cruella, Cruella De Vil Yeah! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh) At first you think Cruella is a devil But after time has worn away the shock You come to realize You've seen her kind of eyes Watching you from underneath a rock! Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will Cruella, Cruella De Vil To see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella De Vil Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!) Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh Look out for Cruella De Vil Videos File:Dr. John ~ Cruella De Vil (Official Music Video)|Dr. John's Version File:Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vil Official Music Video HD|Selena Gomez's Version Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians songs Category:Villains Tonight Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos